1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and method, an information processing system, and a program, and more particularly, to an input device and method, an information processing system, and a program that suppress deterioration of the ease of operation and reduce power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operation of television receivers is often controlled using graphical user interfaces. A graphical user interface is generally displayed on a television receiver when a user operates a predetermined button of a remote controller. When the button is operated again, the graphical user interface which has been displayed up to that moment is erased.
However, when the user wishes to display the graphical user interface using such a remote controller, the user holds the remote controller and operates the button. When the user wishes to erase the graphical user interface, the user holds the remote controller and operates the button. In both of these cases, it is necessary for the user to perform two operations, which means that the operation is bothersome.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-270236 proposes the following. When a remote controller is being held in a hand, a graphical user interface is displayed. When the remote controller is placed on a table, the graphical user interface is erased.